Shannon Boxman
Shannon is a recurring antagonist in the 2017 Cartoon Network series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and is a boss in the video game, OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. She is a robot henchman and enforcer for her creator and father, Lord Boxman, and is an employee and his store, Boxmore. Shannon is an arrogant robot who often feuds with her older brother Darrell, over who can earn the appreciation and admiration of their father and constantly attacks Lakewood Plaza Turbo to accomplish such goal. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Appearance Shannon has the body of a typical human teenage girl with a very feminine physical body structure. Her overall color is light orange with a light green triangle symbol on her chest. She also has a dome-like shape at the top of her head and boot-esque markings on her legs and feet. A dark tan triangle marking is on her face and she often expresses a smug-like look on her face. Personality Shannon herself is an arrogant and egotistical teenage girl who boasts a large ego and an overconfident personality to back it up. She, and her other models as well, are very spoiled and tend to act in a very obnoxious and impolite way and shows off a very selfish and elitist behavior as well. Shannon herself is currently stuck in a rivalry between her and Darrell over who can attract the appreciation and admiration of Lord Boxman, their creator, and often attack the nearby Lakewood Plaza Turbo to accomplish such goals. Despite Shannon having been fighting with Darrell for sometime and is his rival, she actualy loves Darrell deep down inside and cares for him, but is too stubborn and pompous to truly admit it to him and vice versa. She is also extremely antagonistic, unfriendly, and hostile towards the heroes of the plaza and constantly fights them, but only so she can become the favorite child of her creator. Powers and Abilities Shannon's main weapons are buzz-saws, she can summon them on her hands or feet. She can also transform into almost anything, changing both in shape and size. She can also turn into a giant hammer, a blanket, or even a twister. Shannon also has a built-in lipstick in her hand. Like Darrell and Raymond, she can reboot by clicking a button placed inside the triangle on her chest. This makes her body explode, and her consciousness is regained in a new body. Gallery Title-complete-1-1024x576.jpg|Shannon on the cover of OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo Images (55).jpg Boxman in Intro.gif Plbpchflegteajepf9ge.jpg|Shannon in the show's intro Tumblr ou8j52QMfR1tn3rxdo1 500.png Sibling Rivalry.mkv 000565920.png OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000323490.png|Shannon performing a dance for Venomous and Fink OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000529696.png X240-o4C.jpg Images (34)-0.jpg Mqdefault-2.jpg Images (27).jpg Maxresdefault (1)-1506472053.jpg OKKOLetsPlayHeroesGameTrailer.png|Shannon in the game Trivia *Shannon was the third robot of Lord Boxman's design to be introduced to the cast, after Darrell and Ernesto, in that order. *She is also the first female robot shown. *Shannon secretly has a deep love and appreciation for Darrell. *All Shannons are extremely spoiled by Lord Boxman, as they are always given the coolest gadgetry. *In the episode "We're Captured," she reveals that she sings and dances when unintentionally distracting Professor Venomous. She sings and dances the lyrics "When you're climbing up a ladder, and you feel a little splatter, DIA-" from the Diarrhea Song before she is cut off by Lord Boxman. *Her reset button closely resembles Peridot's gem from Steven Universe, which is a show that creator Ian Jones-Quartey worked on. **She said "clod" in "Dendy's Video Channel". *In "Villains' Night In", she is shown to be childish and being more caring for her brother. *According to OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, Shannon is younger than Raymond. *In "Action News", Shannon is revealed to have human feet. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:One-Man Army Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Trickster Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Envious Category:Comedy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Genderless Category:Supervillains Category:Conspirators Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Self-Aware Category:Perverts Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Femme Fatale Category:Revived